Das Foto
by ny26
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt an dem Tag nach Prince Charmed. Aber Leo hat nie gesagt, dass er Chris noch vertraut. Jetzt findet Piper ein Foto von ihrer zukünftigen Familie. Aber was ist wenn sie etwas falsch versteht und einen schrecklichen Fehler macht?
1. Ein schrecklicher Fehler

Das Foto

_Zusammenfassung: _Diese Geschichte spielt an dem Tag nach Prince Charmed. Aber Leo hat nie gesagt, dass er Chris noch vertraut. Jetzt findet Piper ein Foto von ihrer zukünftigen Familie. Aber was ist wenn sie etwas falsch versteht und einen schrecklichen Fehler macht?

* * *

Kapitel 1: Ein schrecklicher Fehler 

Piper Halliwell betrat das Büro ihres Clubs P3. Sie brauchte die Papiere über die Einnahmen des letzten Jahres und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sie in den Schreibtisch hier getan hatte. Aber sie schienen nicht da zu sein. Nach einer Weile gab sie schließlich frustriert auf und wollte das Büro wieder verlassen, als etwas am Boden ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war ein Foto. Als sie sich nach unten beugte, konnte sie sich selbst und Leo mit zwei Kindern im Park stehen sehen.

_Zwei_ Kinder? Verwirrt und neugierig hob sie das Foto auf und betrachtete es genau. Sie konnte sehen, dass sie etwas älter war, aber Leo schaute noch genauso aus wie jetzt. Kein Wunder, er war ja auch ein Wächter des Lichts. Nein, ein _Ältester_, korrigierte sie sich sofort. Der älter wirkende Junge auf dem Foto hatte blondes Haar und strahlende blaue Augen. Er schien zirka zehn Jahre alt zu sein. Ein Lächeln huschte über Pipers Gesicht, als sie erkannte, dass es Wyatt sein musste. Aber dann schaute sie auf den zweiten Jungen, der braune Haare und grüne Augen hatte und nur ein bisschen jünger wirkte als Wyatt und war wieder total verwirrt. Wer war das?

Er konnte nicht auch ihr Sohn sein, richtig? Sie und Leo waren getrennt, also war es nicht möglich. Aber dann bemerkte sie das warme Lächeln und die liebevollen Augen mit denen Leo sie auf dem Foto ansah. Es sah so aus, als wären sie immer noch glücklich zusammen. Und als sie genau auf ihre Hand sah, die auf der Schulter des mysteriösen kleinen Jungen lag, konnte sie einen Ehering sehen. Aber wie war das möglich?

Dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz. Leo und sie würden noch immer zusammen sein, wenn er nicht ein Ältester geworden wäre. Sie würden noch immer diese liebevollen Blicke austauschen und offensichtlich sogar einen zweiten Sohn haben. Ihr traten die Tränen in die Augen, als die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihren kleinen Jungen nie kennen lernen würde, sie traf.

Dann erkannte sie etwas anderes. Dieses Foto war von der Zukunft und es gab nur eine Person, die ihr einfiel, wenn sie das Wort Zukunft hörte. Chris. Er hatte dieses Foto mit in diese Zeit genommen. Aber warum? Er war der Grund, weshalb Leo und sie getrennt waren, nur wegen seinem Rat hatte Leo sich dazu entschlossen ein Ältester zu werden. War das der wahre Grund weshalb Chris zurückgekommen war? Um ihre Familie zu zerstören?

Am Tag zuvor hatte der Orden Wyatt entführt und seine Moral verdreht. Und es war ganz allein Chris' Schuld gewesen. Er hatte versucht sie und ihre Schwestern davon zu überzeugen Wyatts Kräfte zu binden. Und als er gemerkt hatte, dass das nicht funktionierte, da hat er ihnen erzählt, dass ihr Sohn in der Zukunft böse sein würde. Aber Piper war nicht so leichtgläubig ihm zu vertrauen. Schließlich war er der Grund weshalb ihre Familie zerbrochen war und nur wegen ihm würde sie nie in der Lage sein ihren zweiten Sohn kennen zu lernen. Sie setzte sich auf die alte Couch und sah mit tränenverschleierten Augen auf ihren kleinen Jungen auf dem Foto.

In diesem Moment beamte Chris in das Zimmer. Sofort bemerkte er seine Mutter, die weinend auf der Couch saß. Zuerst wollte er wieder wegbeamen, bevor sie ihn sah, aber dann fühlte er das Bedürfnis sie irgendwie zu trösten. Auch wenn sie ihm am Tag zuvor gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte, sie war trotz allem seine Mutter. Er liebte sie mehr als alles andere, auch wenn es ihn verletzte, dass sie ihn gerade zu hassen schien.

„Piper", sagte er sanft. Er war es noch immer nicht richtig gewöhnt, sie bei ihrem Vornamen anzureden. Es hatte in den letzten paar Monaten eine Menge Momente gegeben, in denen er beinahe sein Geheimnis verraten hätte, weil er sie Mom nennen wollte. Oder ihr sagen wollte, wie sehr er sie liebte und dass er wirklich nur hier war um Wyatt zu beschützen, seine Familie. „Was hast du?", fragte er, als sie zu ihm aufblickte.

Für einen Moment glaubte Piper wirklich an den besorgten Blick und Ton ihres Wächters, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass er sie wahrscheinlich wieder nur täuschen wollte. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Ihre Traurigkeit verwandelte sich rasch in Wut, als sie in das Gesicht des Mannes blickte, der verantwortlich war für ihre kaputte Familie. „Du Mistkerl!", rief unbeherrscht und deutete mit ihrer linken Hand in seine Richtung, um ihn zu sprengen.

Chris duckte sich schnell und anstatt ihn zu treffen, zerstörte Pipers Kraft das Bild das an der Wand hinter ihm hing. Total geschockt schaute er wieder seine Mutter an, die ihn mit einem kalten Blick anstarrte. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Chris wusste, dass sie wütend darüber war, was am Tag zuvor geschehen war, aber dass seine eigene Mutter versuchen würde ihn umzubringen, war etwas womit er wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. „Was ist los?", fragte er so ruhig es ging, um zu verhindern, dass sie erneut versuchte ihn zu sprengen.

Für einen kurzen Moment starrte Piper ihn einfach nur weiter an, aber dann streckte sie ihre rechte Hand aus, um ihm das Foto zu zeigen und fragte sarkastisch: „Was los ist? Du hast meine Familie zerstört, das ist hier los! Du hast mich und Leo dazu gebracht uns zu trennen, du bist hinter Wyatt her und du bist der Grund weshalb ich nie meinen kleinen Jungen haben werde!"

Chris starrte mit offenem Mund auf das Foto seiner Familie, das er aus der Zukunft mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es irgendwie dumm von ihm war ein Foto mitzunehmen, da seine ganze Familie sowieso da sein würde. Aber er brauchte etwas, dass ihn an all die guten Zeiten erinnerte, die er mit seinem Bruder verbracht hatte, damit er niemals seine Mission aufgeben würde, egal was geschah.

Aber er hatte nie die Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen, dass Piper das Foto finden würde. Er hatte es immer bei sich gehabt, aber es schien als hätte er es hier liegen lassen. Und jetzt glaubte sie, er wollte ihre Familie zerstören. Seine Familie. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätte sie noch nicht die andere Seite des Fotos gesehen, auf der Wyatt einmal eine kleine Notiz darauf geschrieben hatte, denn sonst würde sie bereits wissen, wer er in Wirklichkeit war.

Piper sah aufmerksam zu, wie der geschockte Ausdruck auf Chris' Gesicht nicht wich. „Hast du noch irgendwas zu sagen, bevor ich dich in tausend Stücke sprenge?", fragte sie schließlich, noch immer voller Wut über die Dinge, die Chris ihrer Familie angetan hatte.

Chris wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Aber jetzt da sie so nah dran war herauszufinden wer er wirklich war, wünschte er, sie würde einfach das Foto umdrehen und lesen was Wyatt einst geschrieben hatte. Bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hob Piper wieder ihre Hand, um ihn zu sprengen. „Nein, warte. Bitte lass mich erklären", bat er verzweifelt und nahm ihren Arm. Es war hart für ihn, dass seine Mutter ihn so voller Hass ansah.

„Erklären? Was gibt es denn da noch zu erklären?", fragte Piper kalt, aber sie war bereit ihm eine Chance zu geben etwas zu sagen.

„Ich – ich bin..." Chris wollte ihr wirklich die Wahrheit sagen. Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen, dass seine ganze Familie ihm misstraute und hasste. Aber würde es überhaupt etwas ändern? Alles was er getan hatte, all die Lügen, die er ihnen erzählt hatte; das alles würde bleiben. Und war das nicht der Grund, weshalb sie ihn alle so sehr hassten? Also würde es überhaupt einen Unterschied machen, wenn sie es wüssten?

„Du bist was?", fragte Piper ungeduldig und befreite ihren Arm aus Chris' Griff.

Er konnte nicht. Chris konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Es war eine Sache, dass sie ihn hasste, wenn sie nicht wusste wer er war, aber der Gedanke, dass sie ihn auch hasste, wenn sie seine wahre Identität kannte – er glaubte einfach nicht, dass er damit fertig werden konnte. „Du musst mir vertrauen. Ich will deine Familie nicht zerstören", sagte er stattdessen und verfluchte sich im Gedanken dafür, dass er wieder einmal fast sein Geheimnis ausgeplaudert hatte, weil er _unsere_ Familie sagen wollte. „Ich bin hier, um Wyatt zu _beschützen _und..."

Er hatte nicht die Chance seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Piper hatte endgültig die Nase voll von seinen Lügen. Sie hob ihre Arme und bevor Chris reagieren konnte, ließ sie ihn explodieren. Sein Körper zerfiel sofort in kleine blaue Punkte, bevor sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden wieder zusammenformten. Aber Chris war kein ganzer Wächter des Lichts wie Leo. Er war nicht tot. Als sein Körper wieder in einem Stück war, fiel er mit großen Schmerzen zu Boden und hielt sich seine rechte Seite, wo jetzt eine riesige Wunde zu sehen war.

Chris schnappte nach Luft, als der Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper lief. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Seine eigene Mutter hatte ihn gerade gesprengt. Aber vielleicht hatte er es ja sogar verdient. Er hatte gesagt, dass er ihre Familie nicht zerstören wollte, aber war es nicht genau das, was er getan hatte? Er _hatte_ seine Eltern dazu gebracht sich zu trennen und er _war_ verantwortlich dafür, dass der Orden in der Lage gewesen war Wyatt zu entführen. Und Pipers zweiter Sohn, ihr kleiner Junge, er selbst, würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit bald aufhören zu existieren. Wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte er es eindeutig vermasselt. „Es tut mir leid", bemühte er sich zu sagen, während ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Piper hatte gewusst was sie tat, als sie ihre Kraft gegen Chris eingesetzt hatte, aber jetzt da sie ihn so sah, fühlte sie sich irgendwie schuldig. Verdiente er das wirklich? Aber wieso eigentlich nicht? Nach allem was er getan hatte, war es doch verständlich, dass sie verhindern wollte, dass er ihrer Familie noch einmal wehtun konnte.

„Ich war... ich wollte nur – ich wollte nur Wyatt retten", wiederholte Chris. Die Tränen rannen nun frei über seine Wangen, aber nicht nur wegen des Schmerzes den er in seinem Körper spürte, sondern eher wegen des Schmerzes, den er in seinem Herzen verspürte. Er hätte nie geglaubt, dass seine Mission seinen Bruder zu retten so enden würde. Dass er von der Person umgebracht werden würde, die die Welt für ihn bedeutete – seiner eigenen Mutter. Aber trotzdem verspürte er den Drang sie verstehen zu lassen. „Ich wollte ihn beschützen. _Dich_ beschützen. Es tut mir so – so leid."

Piper stand ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihm und war überrascht von seinem aufrichtigem Ton, seinem Blick, der voller Schmerz war und die Tränen, die ihm über das Gesicht rannten. Die ganzen letzten Monate, die er mit ihr und ihrer Familie verbracht hatte, hatte sie ihn nie emotional gesehen. Nicht einmal, als seine Verlobte gestorben war. Aber jetzt wirkte es, als wäre er nicht nur in physischen Schmerz, sondern auch in emotionalen. Der verletzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie überlegen, ob das was er ihr erzählte vielleicht doch wahr sein könnte. Aber bevor sie über diese Möglichkeit nachdenken konnte, sprach Chris wieder.

„Glaub mir, ich würde – ich könnte dir oder Wyatt niemals wehtun", sagte er, bevor er anfing heftig zu husten und der Geschmack von Blut sich in seinem Mund breit machte. „Ich wollte nur... ich wollte euch alle retten – unsere Familie retten", fügte er schwach hinzu. Er bemerkte gar nicht was er eben gesagt hatte, denn es wurde allmählich schwarz vor seinen Augen, aber Piper war total geschockt, als sie seine Worte hörte.

_Unsere_ Familie? Aber das war unmöglich. Er konnte unmöglich ein Mitglied ihrer Familie sein. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte sie ihn, während sie hoffte, dass sie gleich hören würde, dass sie ihn missverstanden hatte. Aber Chris konnte nicht mehr antworten. Der Schmerz und der Blutverlust waren zu viel und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Pipers Blick fiel zurück auf das Foto ihrer zukünftigen Familie, das sie noch immer in ihrer Hand hielt und als sie den kleinen braunhaarigen Jungen ansah, überkam sie ein schreckliches Gefühl.

Aus einer plötzlichen Eingebung heraus, drehte sie das Foto um und sah, dass jemand etwas darauf geschrieben hatte. Während sie die Notiz las, kamen ihr erneut die Tränen, als die Erkenntnis über das was sie gerade getan hatte, sie traf. Nachdem sie fertig gelesen hatte was Wyatt geschrieben hatte, ließ sie das Foto zu Boden fallen, bevor sie sich neben Chris kniete und seine Hand nahm, während sie unkontrollierbar schluchzte. „Leo!", rief sie laut in Richtung Decke, ihre Stimme voll mit Angst und Verzweiflung.

Neben ihnen lag das Foto mit Wyatts Notiz. _12. Juli. Mom und Dad sind mit mir und meinem kleinen Bruder in den Park gegangen. Chris und ich hatten eine Menge Spaß. Er ist der beste Bruder, den ich mir vorstellen kann..._

Fortsetzung folgt…


	2. Wir müssen ihn finden

Das Foto

Kapitel 2: Wir müssen ihn finden 

„Leo!", rief Piper wieder mit einer zitternden Stimme. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Was sie gerade getan hatte. Chris lag noch immer neben ihr in einer Lacke aus Blut, das jetzt auch aus seinem Mund floss. Piper wusste, dass er im Sterben lag und dass es allein ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte ihn explodieren lassen. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Sohn gesprengt! Aber sie würde ihn nicht einfach so sterben lassen.

„Leo! Bitte! Dein Sohn braucht dich!", rief sie verzweifelt. Endlich erschien Leo an ihrer Seite mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was ist mit Wyatt?", fragte er sofort, bevor er bemerkte, dass Wyatt nicht einmal da war. „Wo ist er?", fügte er alarmiert hinzu.

„Er ist bei Sheila. Du musst Chris heilen", antwortete Piper ungeduldig und rutschte etwas zur Seite, so dass Leo ihren Sohn heilen konnte.

Mit offensichtlichem Zögern, kniete sich Leo neben die beiden und hielt seine Hände über Chris' Wunde. Während das goldene Leuchten einsetzte, drehte er sich wieder zu Piper um. „Warum hast du gesagt, dass Wyatt mich braucht?"

„Wieso dauert das so lange?", fragte Piper anstatt zu antworten, während sie ihren Sohn voller Angst anstarrte.

„Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren", antwortete Leo. „Was ist passiert?"

Wieder ignorierte Piper Leos Frage. Sie konnte nicht antworten. Die Schuld war zu groß. Wieso hatte sie es nicht früher erkannt, dass Chris ihr Sohn war? Wenn sie sich die Zeit genommen hätte ihn anzusehen – ihn _wirklich_ anzusehen, dann hätte sie es gemerkt. Er hatte dieselben wundervollen grünen Augen wie Leo. Und er war fest entschlossen Wyatt zu retten. Jetzt verstand sie endlich wieso Chris aus der Zukunft zu ihnen gekommen war. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, weshalb nicht ein Mitglied der Familie zurückgekommen war. Und die ganze Zeit über war es doch so gewesen.

„Piper?", fragte Leo besorgt, als er den angsterfüllten und schmerzvollen Blick sah, mit dem sie Chris ansah. Er bemerkte auch, dass sie seine Hand festhielt und nicht los zu lassen wollen schien. Bevor er seiner Ex-Frau noch mehr Fragen stellen konnte, schloss sich Chris' Wunde und er setzte sich langsam auf.

„Chris...", sagte Piper unsicher, aber auch sehr erleichtert.

Chris drehte sich zu ihr um und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die drohten zu fallen. Er wusste, dass Piper nun endlich über ihn Bescheid zu wissen schien, sonst würde er jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht mehr am Leben sein. Und der Blick den sie ihm zuwarf war auch anders, als der mit dem sie ihn vor ein paar Minuten angesehen hatte. Es war so viel Schmerz und Schuld darin, dass Chris wegschauen musste.

„Chris", wiederholte Piper, während sie wieder anfing leicht zu schluchzen. „Es – es tut mir so leid Liebling."

Leo sah die beiden schockiert an. Was zum Teufel war hier eigentlich los? Wieso nannte Piper Chris mit so einer sanften Stimme Liebling? War es wirklich möglich, dass die beiden zusammen waren? Aber er konnte das einfach nicht glauben. Am Tag zuvor hatte Chris mehr als klar gemacht, dass man ihm nicht trauen konnte. Er hatte Wyatt in ernste Gefahr gebracht. Leo konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Piper mit jemanden zusammen war, der ihrem Sohn wehtun wollte.

Chris starrte einfach nur zu Boden. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Endlich wusste seine Mutter die Wahrheit über ihn, aber das war nicht die Art, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, dass es herauskommen würde. Er hatte sich irgendwie gewünscht, dass sie sein Geheimnis herausfinden würde, vor allem in den letzten Wochen, obwohl er auch davor Angst gehabt hatte. Es war so schwer für ihn, wieder in ihrer Nähe zu sein, nachdem sie in seiner Zeit schon seit acht Jahren tot war. Und er wusste, dass wenn er ihr zu nahe kam, konnte er es vielleicht nicht verkraften, wenn sie in der Zukunft wieder weg sein würde.

Piper sah traurig zu, wie sich Tränen in den Augen ihres Sohnes formten. Was für eine Mutter war sie? Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie ihrem Sohn alles angetan hatte. Nicht nur heute, sondern in den ganzen letzten Monaten. Sie hatte ihn so mies behandelt und am Tag zuvor hatte sie ihm sogar gesagt, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Das musste ihm sehr wehgetan haben und Piper fühlte sich schrecklich, als ihr klar wurde, dass alles was er gewollt hatte war, ihre Familie zu retten. „Chris, bitte sieh mich an", sagte sie und hob zögernd ihre Hand, um seine Wange zu berühren.

Aber Chris zuckte zurück und schaute sie für eine Sekunde an bevor er sprach. „Es tut mir so leid", sagte er. Dann beamte er weg und ließ eine bestürzte Piper und einen sehr verwirrt dreinblickenden Leo zurück.

Piper brach zusammen in dem Moment in dem ihr Sohn den Raum verließ. Sie begann wieder heftig zu weinen und Leo hielt sie fest, als sie sich in seine Arme warf. Er wusste nicht, was zwischen ihr und Chris vorgefallen war, aber er konnte sehen, dass die beiden eine Menge für einander zu empfinden schienen. Es machte Leo wütend, dass Chris ihn dazu überredet hatte ein Ältester zu werden und nun wie es schien, eine Beziehung mit Piper hatte.

„Piper was ist passiert?", fragte er schließlich.

Für ein paar Sekunden, konnte Piper nicht antworten, aber dann sagte sie mit einer schmerzerfüllten Stimme: „Ich hab ihn explodieren lassen."

„Wen? Chris?"

Piper nickte nur und löste sich etwas von ihrem Ex-Mann. „Ich hab ihn beinahe umgebracht, Leo."

Leo konnte nicht anders; er fühlte sich nicht sehr betroffen, als er Pipers Worte hörte. „Na ja, nach allem was er getan hat, denke ich er verdient..."

„Wage es nicht diesen Satz zu beenden!", rief Piper wutentbrannt.

„Piper, er hat uns alle die letzten Monate über manipuliert und..."

Wieder ließ Piper ihn nicht ausreden. „Er hat das alles nur getan, um Wyatt zu retten. Also wage es ja nicht so über ihn zu sprechen!"

Leo war wieder geschockt und verwirrt darüber, dass Piper so viel für Chris zu empfinden schien. Wie war das möglich, wenn sie ihm erst am Tag zuvor gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wollte? Aber dann fiel sein Blick plötzlich auf das Foto, das nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag. Neugierig nahm er es in die Hand und genau wie Piper war er überrascht, als er den braunhaarigen Jungen sah.

Piper, die seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, sagte einfach: „Dreh es um."

Leo schaute sie komisch an, bevor er das Foto umdrehte und der verwirrte Blick in seinen Augen schnell einem von Unglauben und Schock wich. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Chris war Wyatts Bruder? Sein Sohn? Aber es machte keinen Sinn. All die Dinge, die Chris getan hatte, seitdem er hier aufgetaucht war – es war einfach nicht möglich. Aber dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich an etwas. Es war vor ein paar Wochen gewesen. Leo war Chris überall hin gefolgt, um herauszufinden, was er vorhatte und als Phoebe ihn gerufen hatte, um auf Wyatt aufzupassen, da hatte Chris gesagt: „Sieht so aus, als bräuchte Wyatt einen neuen Babysitter, _Dad_." Er hatte ihn Dad genannt.

Und noch an demselben Tag hatte Chris gesagt: „Wir sind wieder eine glückliche Familie Leo." Er schluckte hart, als er sich daran erinnerte, was er geantwortet hatte. „Du gehörst aber nicht zur Familie." Als er nun aber auf den kleinen Jungen auf dem Foto sah, wusste er einfach, dass das nicht stimmte. Chris _war _sein Sohn. Ein heftiges Gefühl von Schuld und Schmerz überkam ihn, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Chris zusammengeschlagen hatte, nachdem er aus Valhalla entkommen war. Oder wie er ihm mit einem Schwert gedroht hatte, ihn umzubringen.

Er konnte verstehen, wie Piper sich jetzt gerade fühlte, obwohl er glücklicherweise Chris an jenem Tag nicht verletzt hatte. Aber all die anderen Dinge, die Leo zu ihm gesagt und getan hatte, waren schon genug. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was für einen Schmerz sie alle Chris bereitet hatten, obwohl alles was er gewollt hatte war, seine Familie zu retten. Wie sollten sie je in der Lage sein, all diese Dinge wieder gutzumachen? Leo könnte es verstehen, wenn Chris sie für alles was sie ihm angetan hatten, hasste.

„Kannst du ihn spüren?", fragte Piper plötzlich und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Leo schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. „Nein, ich meine ja. Ich kann ihn spüren, aber ich kann nicht herausfinden, wo er ist", sagte er und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

„Wir müssen ihn finden, Leo", sagte Piper, fest dazu entschlossen die Dinge zwischen ihr und ihrem Sohn richtig zu stellen. Sie musste mit ihm reden; ihm sagen, wie leid ihr alles tat. Leo nickte nur und nahm ihre Hand, um sie zum Dachboden des Halliwell-Hauses zu beamen, wo sie im Buch der Schatten nach einem Weg suchen würden, ihren Sohn zu finden.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit saß Chris alleine auf der Golden Gate Bridge. Er hatte den Kampf gegen seine Tränen gewonnen, aber alles zurückzuhalten, ließ ihn sich nicht gerade besser fühlen. Er hatte seine Tränen schon viel zu lange zurückgehalten. Seit dem Begräbnis seiner Mutter hatte er nicht mehr geweint. Chris erinnerte sich, dass es dieser Tag gewesen war, an dem er angefangen hatte, diese emotionslose Maske auf seinem Gesicht zu tragen. Er wollte niemand mehr an sich herankommen lassen, nachdem er seine ganze Familie, mit Ausnahme seines Vaters und Bruders, verloren hatte. Aber die beiden waren nicht wie eine Familie zu ihm. Sein Bruder hatte nun begonnen die Welt zu zerstören und sein Vater – na ja, es war nicht so, als wäre er jemals für Chris da gewesen. Und selbst nach Pipers Tod und Wyatts öffentlichen bösen Taten, änderte sich nichts daran, dass Leo sich nie um ihn kümmerte.

Chris konnte sich klar an den Tag vor drei Jahren erinnern, an dem Wyatt es geschafft hatte, ihn zu fangen. Und es war ganz allein Leos Schuld gewesen. Selbst als Leo gesehen hatte, dass Wyatt böse war, hatte er ihm noch immer mehr vertraut als Chris. Er hatte Wyatt verraten, wo er ihn finden konnte, weil sein kostbarer erstgeborener Sohn ihm erzählt hatte, dass er nur mit Chris reden wollte. Was darauf gefolgt war, waren Stunden der Folter, in denen Wyatt versuchte hatte Chris dazu zu bringen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Chris hatte, wie es ihm schien, an die hundert Mal nach seinem Vater gerufen. Aber er war nie gekommen. Ob es deshalb war, weil Wyatt ihn nicht zu ihm ließ oder weil Leo sich einfach nicht um ihn kümmerte, war nicht mehr wichtig für Chris. Glücklicherweise hatte Bianca es geschafft ihn zu befreien, bevor Wyatt seine Beherrschung verloren hatte und ihn einfach getötet hätte.

Bianca. Sie war die einzige Person auf die er sich verlassen konnte, seit seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag. Seit dem Tag an dem seine Mutter gestorben war. Am Anfang hatte Chris sich dagegen gewehrt sie an sich heranzulassen, nicht nur weil er nicht emotional werden wollte, sondern auch, weil Bianca eigentlich von Wyatt geschickt worden war, um ihn an die Seite seines Bruder zu bringen. Aber schon bald hatte Chris eingesehen, dass Bianca sich wirklich um ihn kümmerte und er konnte einfach nicht mehr anders, als nachzugeben und sich in sie zu verlieben.

Aber nun war sie tot. Ermordet von seinem eigenen Bruder. Es erschien Chris, als wäre sein ganzes Leben eine einzige Katastrophe. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich glücklich und sorglos gewesen war. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er noch immer in der Lage war, die Zukunft zu retten, jetzt da Piper die Wahrheit wusste. Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte, denn sein Zeugungsdatum war in ein paar Wochen. Und es war ziemlich klar, dass seine Eltern wohl nicht so schnell wieder zusammen finden würden.

Jetzt da er wieder an seine Mutter dachte, drohten die Tränen, die er so lange zurückgehalten hatte, erneut zu fallen. Chris kämpfte mit allen Mitteln dagegen an, aber er konnte es nicht mehr länger ertragen. Die Erinnerung an Pipers Blick voller Hass und ihre wütende Handbewegung, als sie ihn gesprengt hatte, waren zu viel für ihn. Schließlich brach er zusammen und weinte heftig, während er sich wünschte, dass seine Mutter da wäre, um ihn zu trösten, so wie sie es früher getan hatte, als er ihr kleiner Junge gewesen war.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	3. Der Versuch, ihn nach Hause zu bringen

Das Foto

Kapitel 3: Der Versuch, ihn nach Hause zu bringen

Piper versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, während sie den Kristall über den Stadtplan von San Francisco kreisen ließ. Es war jetzt schon mehr als eine halbe Stunde vergangen seitdem Chris verschwunden war und sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er ganz allein da draußen war, nachdem was gerade geschehen war. Die Schuld die sie fühlte war riesig und Piper glaubte nicht, dass sie es verkraften konnte, wenn ihrem Sohn etwas zustoßen würde. Als sie wieder auf den kleinen Jungen auf dem Bild sah, das sie zum Pendeln benutzte, konnte sie sich nicht länger zusammenreißen. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl der hinter ihr stand und begann wieder zu weinen.

Leo ging schnell zu ihr hinüber und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir werden ihn finden. Und dann werden wir..."

„Wir werden was?", unterbrach ihn Piper. „Ihm sagen wie leid es uns tut? Ihm sagen, dass wir die Dinge, die wir gesagt und getan nicht so gemeint haben? Denkst du wirklich, dass das genügt?"

Leo konnte für einen Moment nicht antworten, da Piper gerade ausgesprochen hatte, was er sich selbst die ganze Zeit fragte. Aber dann, mit einem Blick auf das Bild seiner zukünftigen Familie, sagte er: „Vielleicht nicht, aber es ist ein Anfang. Ich weiß, dass er jedes Recht dazu hat uns für das was wir ihm angetan haben zu hassen, aber du musst einfach daran glauben, dass er in der Lage ist uns zu verzeihen."

„Wieso sollte er?", fragte Piper ihn verzweifelt. Sie konnte den schmerzvollen Blick in Chris' Augen einfach nicht vergessen. Den Schmerz, den sie ihrem eigenen Sohn zugefügt hatte.

„Weil er nur hier ist, um unsere Familie zu retten. Ich glaube nicht, dass er zurückgekommen wäre, wenn er uns nicht lieben würde", antwortete Leo und versuchte sich selbst genauso fest zu überzeugen, wie seine Ex-Frau.

Piper konnte noch immer nicht wirklich in das glauben, was Leo ihr sagte, aber sie konnte nicht einfach hier sitzen, während ihr Sohn irgendwo da draußen war und vielleicht dachte, dass sie wollte, dass er tot wäre. Sie stand auf und nahm den Kristall wieder in die Hand, um weiter nach Chris zu suchen. Aber die Minuten vergingen und nichts geschah. „Wieso kann ich ihn nicht finden?", fragte Piper frustriert.

„Vielleicht weiß er einen Weg, um uns abzublocken. Ich selbst kann ich ihn auch nicht aufspüren", sagte Leo, aber das war eindeutig nicht die Antwort, die Piper hören wollte.

Sie sah ihn wütend an und sagte entschlossen: „Dann müssen wir was anderes versuchen. Beam dich nach oben und sag deinen bescheuerten Freunden, dass sie..."

„Piper ich denke nicht, dass sie in der Lage sind ihn zu finden", unterbrach Leo sie. „Ich bin ja auch ein Ältester."

„Aber wir müssen etwas tun!", rief Piper wutentbrannt. „Unser Sohn ist irgendwo da draußen und denkt vielleicht, dass wir ihn alle hassen! Alles was er gewollt hat war uns zu retten und wir haben ihn wie Dreck behandelt! Ich weiß, dass es dich wahrscheinlich gar nicht kümmert, dass er uns braucht, aber _mich_ kümmert das sehr wohl! Also hör auf mit deinen verdammten Ausreden und hilf mir meinen Sohn zu finden!"

Leo war eindeutig verletzt über das was sie sagte, aber er konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen. „Piper, natürlich kümmert mich das auch etwas. Er ist auch _mein_ Sohn. Und ich will ihn genauso sehr finden, wie du."

Piper sah und hörte, wie mies sich ihr Ex-Mann fühlte und regte sich schnell etwas ab. „Es tut mir leid, Leo. Ich denke, ich bin einfach nur auf mich selber wütend. Ich hatte nicht das Recht, so etwas zu sagen... aber wir müssen ihn finden!"

Leo seufzte und wollte erneut versuchen seinen Sohn aufzuspüren, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Es war jedoch kein glücklicher Gedanke, da er ihn nicht an etwas erinnerte, auf das er stolz war, seit er wusste, wer Chris in Wirklichkeit war.

RÜCKBLENDE 

Leo beamte sich auf die Golden Gate Bridge, wo er Chris gespürt hatte. Er musste mit ihm darüber reden, was heute geschehen war. Als er vollständig materialisiert war, sah er den jungen Wächter des Lichts, mit seinem Kopf auf den Knien, dasitzen. Er sah niedergeschlagen aus, aber das kümmerte Leo nicht. „Guter Ort zum Nachdenken, nicht?", fragte er, um Chris' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Chris hielt es nicht für nötig ihn anzusehen. Er wusste bereits, was jetzt geschehen würde. „Was willst du?", fragte er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

„Nur reden. Weißt du, Vertrauen ist etwas sehr zerbrechliches. Wenn du es erst mal verlierst, ist es schwer, es wieder zurück zu gewinnen", sagte Leo und spielte damit darauf an, was heute Nachmittag geschehen war. Chris hatte sie alle manipuliert, damit sie Wyatts Kräfte binden würden, und während die Schwestern abgelenkt gewesen waren, hatte der Orden seinen Sohn gekidnappt.

„Hast du das aus einem Glückskeks?", schnaubte Chris verächtlich.

„Deine Sprüche helfen dir jetzt auch nicht mehr", warnte Leo.

Jetzt drehte Chris sich doch zu ihm hinüber. „Mir helfen? Ich hab doch sowieso schon alles vermasselt, denkst du nicht?"

Leo nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das denke ich auch."

„Was zum Teufel willst du dann von mir?", wiederholte Chris mit einer genervten Stimme, aber tief in seinem Inneren begann er zu verzweifeln. Wie konnte alles nur so falsch gelaufen sein? Seine eigene Mutter wollte ihn nie mehr wieder sehen und seine ganze Familie vertraute ihm nicht mehr. Wie sollte er jetzt noch in der Lage sein, seinen Bruder zu retten?

„Ich will, dass du meine Familie in Ruhe lässt", sagte Leo mit Ärger in seiner Stimme.

„Ich bin hier, um deinen Sohn zu retten, also...", versuchte Chris ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass seine Motive gut waren.

Aber Leo ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Denselben Sohn, den du heute kidnappen hast lassen?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Vergiss es Chris. Dieses Mal glaub ich dir nicht mehr. Ich hab dir vertraut, aber alles was du gewollt hast, war meinem Sohn wehzutun, richtig?"

Chris schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich will ihn retten. Du weißt nicht, wie die Zukunft aussehen wird. Wyatt wird ein tyrannischer Herrscher sein und niemand ist vor ihm sicher. Er hat sogar versucht _mich_ umzubringen."

Leo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, als er die Betonung hörte, die Chris benutzte, als er mich gesagt hatte. „Und wieso wäre das so schlimm?"

Genau wie in alten Zeiten, dachte Chris, als er Leos Kommentar hörte. „Ich hatte beinahe vergessen, dass das für dich ja ein Grund zum Feiern wäre", sagte er verbittert.

„Na ja, nachdem was heute geschehen ist; ja ich denke das wäre es", erwiderte Leo kalt. Er sah nicht den verletzten Ausdruck der auf Chris' Gesicht erschien, da Chris wieder hinunter auf das Wasser starrte. „Und vergiss nicht, wenn ich dich jemals wieder in Wyatts Nähe sehe, werde ich nachholen, was ich in Valhalla versäumt habe." Dann beamte er sich weg.

ENDE DER RÜCKBLENDE 

„Piper! Ich denke, ich weiß wo er ist", sagte Leo, während er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was er zu seinem Sohn gesagt hatte.

Piper sah in mit neuer Hoffnung an. „Beam", sagte sie, doch es war nicht einmal notwendig, da Leo schon ihre Hand genommen hatte, um sie zu ihrem Sohn zu bringen.

* * *

Als sie auf der Brücke erschienen, konnte sie sofort Chris erblicken, der mit einem zitternden Körper dasaß. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Piper was mit ihm los war, doch dann hörte sie sein Schluchzen und ihr Herz schien in tausend Stücke zu zerspringen. Sie wollte zu ihm gehen, ihn in die Arme nehmen und ihm sagen, wie leid ihr alles tat und dass sie ihn liebte, aber dann hörte sie ihn plötzlich sagen: „Mom... es tut mir so leid." 

Es brach Leo und Piper das Herz ihren Sohn so zu sehen. Sie hatten immer geglaubt, dass nichts in der Welt Chris dazu bringen könnte zusammenzubrechen, aber jetzt wurde ihnen klar, dass er seine Gefühle wohl immer nur unterdrückt hatte. Es musste schrecklich für ihn gewesen sein mit allem allein klar kommen zu müssen, und sie hatten es ihm nicht gerade einfacher gemacht. „Chris", sagte Piper nun sanft und berührte die Schulter ihres Sohnes.

Chris drehte sich um, überrascht dass sie ihn gefunden hatten. Er hatte jeden magischen Weg geblockt, mit dem sie in der Lage gewesen wären, ihn zu finden. Das war etwas was er gelernt hatte, in einer Welt, in der er sich vor seinem eigenen Bruder verstecken musste, weil dieser ihn umbringen wollte. Also wie hatten sie ihn gefunden?

Piper kniete sich nun neben ihn und wollte ihn umarmen, aber er stand schnell auf und versuchte die Tränen von seinem Gesicht wegzuwischen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wussten wie er sich fühlte, denn er wusste, dass sie sich dann schuldig und vielleicht sogar verletzt fühlen würden. Aber er hatte ihnen niemals wehtun wollen – vor allem seiner Mutter nicht. „Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?", fragte er, während er versuchte, seine Stimme wieder so emotionslos wie immer klingen zu lassen.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht hier sein würdest", erklärte Leo. „Du scheinst diesen Ort zu mögen."

„Bitte komm mit uns nach Hause Chris", bat Piper und machte einen Schritt in die Richtung ihres Sohnes, doch er wich vor ihr zurück.

„Nach Hause?", fragte er kalt. „Wo soll das für mich sein?"

Piper musste all ihre Selbstbeherrschung zusammennehmen, um nicht wieder anzufangen zu weinen, als sie hörte was Chris sagte. Was zur Hölle hatte sie getan, fragte sie sich zum hundertsten Mal. „Bei deiner Familie", antwortete sie. „Bei uns."

Chris schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er so leise, dass seine Eltern ihn kaum verstehen konnten.

„Chris, bitte hör auf so zu tun, als würde es dir nichts ausmachen was wir getan haben", sagte Leo nun. „Ich weiß, dass wir eine Menge schrecklicher Fehler gemacht haben, aber wir hätten diese Dinge nie getan, wenn wir gewusst hätten, wer du bist."

Als Chris nicht antwortete, versuchte Piper erneut die Hände ihres Sohnes zu nehmen, aber er zuckte wieder zurück. Sie seufzte traurig, war aber noch lange nicht dazu bereit aufzugeben. „Es tut mir so Leid was wir dir angetan haben. Ich – ich weiß, dass du keinen Grund hast uns zu verzeihen, aber ich liebe dich so sehr und..."

„Nein, das tust du nicht", sagte Chris endlich. Seine Stimme war nicht länger kalt, sondern voller Schmerz. Das waren genau dieselben Worte, die seine Mutter zu ihm gesagt hatte, bevor sie gestorben war und damals hatte er ihr geglaubt. Aber nach allem was in den letzten paar Monaten geschehen war, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich noch stimmte. Er fragte sich, ob seine Mutter, wenn sie in seiner Zeit noch am Leben gewesen wäre, auch angefangen hätte, ihn zu hassen. „Ihr hasst mich", stellte er klar und brachte damit seine Eltern dazu, ihn mit großem Kummer anzusehen.

„Nein", flüsterte Piper. „Nein, Chris. Glaub das ja nicht."

„Wieso nicht? Es ist die Wahrheit, oder nicht?", fragte Chris, während die Tränen in seine Augen zurückkehrten.

„Nein, das ist nicht die Wahrheit", antwortete Leo.

Chris konnte das nicht mehr länger ertragen. Da standen sie und wollten ihn davon überzeugen, dass sie sich um ihn sorgten, nach allem was sie in den letzten Monaten zu ihm gesagt und getan hatten. Wie sollte er in der Lage sein, ihnen zu glauben? „Natürlich ist es das!", rief er plötzlich. „Ihr denkt vielleicht, dass ihr mich jetzt lieben _müsst_, wo ihr wisst, dass ich euer Sohn bin. Aber wir wissen alle, dass ihr mich hasst für was ich _bin_ – für was ich getan habe."

Piper und Leo sahen ihn in Schock an, als ihnen klar wurde, dass Chris wirklich zu glauben schien, was er sagte. „Chris, ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist", sagte Piper, nahe daran wieder zusammenzubrechen. „Aber du musst uns glauben. Ich könnte dich niemals hassen. Ich li-"

„Wieso sollten wir uns selbst belügen?", unterbrach sie Chris. Seine Stimme war nicht länger voller Schmerz, sondern einfach nur leer. „Ihr habt beide ziemlich klar gemacht, was ihr für mich empfindet und ich kann euch nicht dafür verurteilen. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht jemand bin mit dem ihr verwandt sein wollt, oder gar als euren Sohn haben wollt. Ich verstehe das – wirklich."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt rannen Piper wieder Tränen über die Wangen und auch Leos Augen wurden feucht. Sie konnten es einfach nicht fassen, was sie von ihrem Sohn hörten. Was er zu _glauben _schien. „Chris nein...", versuchte es Piper wieder, aber Chris unterbrach sie erneut.

„Ihr müsst euch nicht schuldig fühlen", sagte er. „Ich bin zurückgekommen, um Wyatt zu retten und nachdem ich das erledigt habe, dann... na ja, bin nicht einmal sicher, ob es ein dann geben wird. Immerhin hab ich sogar meine eigene Existenz verhindert. Vielleicht wird dein Wunsch nun endlich in Erfüllung gehen Leo und du wirst dich dieses Mal nicht mit mir herumschlagen müssen."

Leos Herz hörte beinahe auf zu schlagen, als er versuchte die Bedeutung von Chris' Worten zu verstehen. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte er, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Na ja, es ist nicht gerade so, als hättest du mich je gewollt", antwortete Chris, jetzt wieder mit ein wenig Schmerz in seiner Stimme, über das was sein Vater getan – oder eher _nicht_ getan – hatte. „Aber ich verstehe das", wiederholte er. „Es spielt auch keine Rolle mehr."

„Natürlich tut es das", widersprach Piper schnell. „Chris, du bist unser Sohn. Und natürlich wollen wir dich in unserem Leben haben. Es tut mir so leid, wenn du etwas anderes denkst, aber bitte gib uns eine zweite Chance. Ich will dich kennen lernen – _richtig_ kennen lernen und nicht nur diese emotionslose Maske, die du trägst seit du hier bist. Bitte, ich liebe dich so sehr Schätzchen. Bitte komm mit uns nach Hause", bat sie ihn wieder und streckte ihre Hand aus, damit ihr Sohn sie nehmen konnte.

Chris sah sie an und für einen kurzen Moment wollte er wirklich glauben, was seine Mutter ihm erzählte und ihre Hand nehmen, aber er konnte die Blicke voller Hass nicht vergessen, die sie ihm in den letzten zwei Tagen zugeworfen hatte. Er konnte nicht vergessen, dass sie ihn alle hassten. Er schluckte heftig, bevor er einen Schritt von seinen Eltern weg machte. „Ich habe hier kein zu Hause. Ich hatte keins, seit ich vierzehn war und ich hab mich daran gewöhnt. Also hört auf euch so zu fühlen, als wäret ihr mir etwas schuldig, denn ich brauche euch nicht mehr." Er wusste, dass das was er sagte sie verletzten könnte, wenn sie sich nur ein bisschen um ihn sorgten, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie wussten, wie er sich wirklich fühlte. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, beamte er sich weg von der Brücke und ließ seine Eltern zurück, die in die Schulter des jeweils anderen weinten.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Der Rat einer Tante

Das Foto

Kapitel 4: Der Rat einer Tante

Ein paar Stunden nach dem Vorfall auf der Brücke waren Piper und Leo nebeneinander gekuschelt in Pipers Zimmer eingeschlafen und Chris beamte sich auf den Dachboden. Er ging hinüber zum Buch der Schatten und begann es durchzublättern. Es war seltsam, aber er fühlte sich immer etwas besser, wenn er das tat. Vielleicht weil es eine Verbindung zu seiner Familie war. Die Familie, die ihn gerade hasste.

Chris seufzte und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren ein paar wichtige Informationen darüber zu finden, wer Wyatt böse machen würde, anstatt über die Unterhaltung nach zu denken, die er mit seinen Eltern auf der Golden Gate Bridge gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihnen so sehr glauben und sich von seiner Mutter trösten lassen wollen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Sie hassten ihn, das wusste er. Und er musste es akzeptieren.

Plötzlich ging ein sanfter Wind durch den Raum und die Seiten des Buches begannen sich wie von selbst umzublättern. Nach ein paar Sekunden hörte es auf und Chris sah neugierig auf den Spruch, der jetzt vor ihm war. Es war der Spruch, mit dem man einen Geist beschwören konnte. Aber Chris war nicht in der Stimmung jetzt mit irgendjemanden zu reden, also klappte er das Buch zu und wollte wegbeamen, aber das Buch öffnete sich erneut auf derselben Seite. Chris runzelte die Stirn. Wer machte das?

Schließlich gab er nach, nahm ein paar Kerzen, stellte sie auf den Boden und zündete sie an. Dann ging er zurück zu dem Buch und las den Spruch vor.

„Hör die Worte, hör mein Flehen,

musst mich heute wiedersehen.

Überquer die große Schwelle,

kehr zurück an diese Stelle."

Ein weißes Licht begann im Kreis der Kerzen zu scheinen und nachdem es weg war, konnte er eine wunderschöne, schwarzhaarige Frau sehen. Er erkannte sie sofort. In der Vergangenheit hatte er sie oft beschworen, wenn er Probleme mit seinem Bruder gehabt hatte und nicht seine Mutter damit belasten wollte. Aber als Wyatt nach Pipers Tod begonnen hatte die Welt zu beherrschen, war er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen sie jemals wieder zu sich zu rufen, denn Wyatt hatte sie von ihm ferngehalten.

„Prue?", fragte er, noch immer etwas ungläubig.

„Das heißt _Tante_ Prue für dich, junger Mann", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie aus dem Kreis der Kerzen trat, um einen festen Körper zu bekommen. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Komm her und gib deiner Lieblingstante eine Umarmung."

Chris zögerte. Aber dann ging Prue zu ihm hinüber und sagte: „Es ist okay, Chris." Er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er umarmte seine Tante, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen und riss sie beinahe zu Boden. Es fühlte sich so gut an wieder in der Lage zu sein mit ihr zu sprechen und ein Familienmitglied zu haben, das einen nicht zu hassen schien.

„Gott sei Dank bin ich schon tot, ansonsten würdest du mich gerade ersticken", scherzte Prue.

Chris wich etwas von ihr zurück, aber er wollte sie nicht wirklich loslassen. „Es tut mir leid."

„Das muss es nicht", erwiderte Prue. „Gar nichts muss dir Leid tun."

Chris sah sie unsicher an, als ihm klar wurde worüber sie sprach. „Aber..."

„Kein Aber Chris. Du hast nichts Falsches getan", sagte Prue mit einer Stimme, die kein Aber zuließ. Sie sah zu wie ihr Neffe niedergeschlagen den Kopf nach unten senkte und umarmte ihn wieder. „Es tut mir so Leid was du alles ertragen hast müssen."

„Das muss es nicht", wiederholte Chris ihre Worte mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Es war das erste Mal, das er wirklich lächelte, seit er in diese Zeit gekommen war.

„Komm, setzten wir uns für eine Weile", sagte Prue und ging hinüber zu der alten Couch, die auf dem Dachboden stand. Chris folgte ihr und setzte sich neben sie.

„Wieso bist du hier?", fragte er sie neugierig. „In meiner Zeit durftest du erst in zwei Jahren oder so herunterkommen."

Prue nickte. „Das ist vielleicht wahr. Aber ich wollte meinen Neffen besuchen und es gab nichts, was mich davon abhalten konnte es zu tun."

Chris musste wieder lächeln. Das war es, was er sich gewünscht hatte, seit er aus der Zukunft hierher gekommen war. Das sich wirklich jemand um ihn kümmerte. „Danke", sagte er leise.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Prue. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie anfing über das zu reden, weshalb sie hergekommen war. „Chris wir müssen reden – über deine Eltern..."

Chris' Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und er unterbrach sie schnell. „Bitte lass uns jetzt nicht darüber reden."

„Chris wir _müssen_ darüber reden. _Du_ musst darüber reden", seufzte Prue. „Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich, aber du musst sie verstehen..."

Wieder unterbrach Chris sie. „Also das ist der wahre Grund weshalb du hier bist. Um sie zu verteidigen." Er schaute hinunter auf den Boden und fühlte eine große Enttäuschung über sich kommen. Aber wieso war er auch so dumm gewesen und hatte geglaubt, dass sie hier war, um ihn zu trösten? Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Wie er sich fühlte, weil seine ganze Familie ihn hasste.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um sie zu verteidigen, Chris", widersprach Prue. „Ich würde ihnen lieber in den Hintern treten für das was sie getan haben."

Überrascht sah Chris sie wieder an. „Wirklich? Wieso willst du dann darüber reden? Es ist nicht so, als würde es einen Unterschied machen."

„Es würde einen großen Unterschied machen. Du bist gerade sehr verletzt und du hast jedes Recht auf sie wütend zu sein..."

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf sie", warf Chris ein.

Prue hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Wirklich? Also ich wäre es."

Chris schaute für einen Moment wieder zu Boden, bevor er sich erneut seiner Tante zuwandte. „Ich bin wirklich nicht wütend auf sie. Es ist nur... Ich hatte gehofft, dass es irgendwie leichter sein würde. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie mir vertrauen würden, anstatt jeden Schritt den ich mache, mit Mistrauen zu beobachten. Ich weiß, dass ich einige schlimme Dinge getan hab, aber ich hatte keine Wahl! Alles was ich wollte war Wyatt davor zu bewahren böse zu werden, damit es für uns alle eine Zukunft gibt. Ich hatte nie geglaubt, dass..." Seine Stimme brach für eine Sekunde, aber dann fügte er hinzu: „Dass sie mich alle hassen würden."

Prue sah ihren Neffen mit großem Kummer an. Es war nicht fair, was er alles zu ertragen hatte in seinem Leben. Sie wusste nicht, wie die Zukunft aussah aus der Chris kam, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sein Leben dort die reinste Hölle gewesen war. Und jetzt musste er auch noch mit dem Misstrauen und Hass seiner eigenen Familie fertig werden. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, um in der Lage sein zu können, ihre Schwestern und ihren Ex-Schwager ein wenig anzuschreien. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie nicht genauso gehandelt hätte, wenn sie noch immer am Leben gewesen wäre, also hatte sie nicht wirklich das Recht dazu, über sie zu urteilen. „Chris, du hast gehört, was die beiden auf der Brücke gesagt haben. Sie hassen dich nicht, sie lieben dich", sagte sie, während sie seine Hand nahm und sie leicht drückte.

„Nein. Sie haben das nur gesagt, weil sie jetzt wissen, dass ich ihr Sohn bin", sagte Chris, während er versuchte den Schmerz den er fühlte, zu unterdrücken.

„Genau das ist es doch", erwiderte Prue. „Endlich wissen sie die Wahrheit. Endlich haben sie ihre Fehler eingesehen."

„Aber das ändert doch nichts!", rief Chris frustriert. „Es ändert nichts daran, dass sie mich alle hassen. Und ich kann sie wirklich nicht dafür verurteilen. Nach allem was ich getan habe, haben _sie_ das Recht auf _mich_ wütend zu sein, nicht umgekehrt."

Prue schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Das ist es doch worüber ich die ganze Zeit spreche. Sie hassen vielleicht einige Dinge, die du _getan_ hast, aber sie lieben dich. Ich bin auch wütend auf sie für das was sie dir angetan haben, aber ich liebe sie trotzdem, weil sie meine Familie sind. Ich bin sicher, dass sie dich _wirklich_ lieben und sich schrecklich fühlen, für das was sie getan haben."

Chris sah sie unsicher an. Er fand dass die Dinge die sie sagte Sinn machten, aber er hatte Angst, dass sie vielleicht doch Unrecht hatte. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es ertragen konnte, wenn er sich seiner Familie gegenüber öffnen würde und sie ihn zurückweisen würden. „Ich hab Angst", gab er zu und erlaubte sich selbst, das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, Schwäche zu zeigen.

Seine Tante sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „Ich weiß Schätzchen. Aber du musst ihnen eine zweite Chance geben. Nicht nur ihretwegen – sondern auch deinetwegen."

Chris seufzte schwer. Er wusste, dass Prue Recht hatte. Aber er konnte trotzdem nicht vergessen, was in den letzten Monaten alles passiert war. Was wenn seine Eltern sich gerade nur schuldig fühlten und ihn nicht wirklich liebten, wie sie es gesagt hatten? Er dachte nicht, dass er ihre Liebe verdiente, aber trotzdem... Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass das was sie auf der Brücke gesagt hatten, wahr ist.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen", unterbrach Prue seine Gedanken. „Du bist zu jung, um Falten zu bekommen."

Chris lachte leise. „Danke Tante Prue."

„Ah, du hast die Tante nicht vergessen", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie ihn umarmte. „Ich liebe dich, Chris. Vergiss das nie."

„Das werde ich nicht. Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er.

Dann stand Prue auf und trat wieder in den Kreis aus Kerzen. Augenblicklich wurde ihr Körper wieder transparent. „Bis zum nächsten Mal", sagte sie. Es sah so aus, als wollte sie gehen, aber dann fügte sie noch hinzu: „Oh und sollten eine meiner Schwestern oder Leo dir wieder wehtun ruf mich einfach und ich komm her und trete ihnen in den Hintern, okay?"

Chris lachte wieder und nickte, während er zusah wie seine Tante in hellem Licht verschwand. Dann stand er für eine Weile einfach nur da, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, doch es wurde ihm klar, dass er wirklich auf Prues Rat hören sollte. Er musste mit seinen Eltern reden. Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Buch, ging er die Treppe hinunter zu dem Zimmer seiner Mutter.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	5. Aussprache und Versöhnung

Das Foto

Kapitel 5: Aussprache und Versöhnung

Als Chris bei der Zimmertür seiner Mutter ankam, konnte er sie in den Armen seines Vaters auf dem Bett liegen sehen. Er konnte nicht anders, als in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung für ihn bestand gezeugt zu werden. Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er seine Eltern nicht hätte trennen müssen, aber es war der einzige Weg gewesen, um ihr Wächter des Lichts zu werden.

Chris wurde klar, dass sie etwas Ruhe brauchten, nachdem was heute alles geschehen war, deshalb drehte er sich um, um den Raum leise wieder zu verlassen. Aber sein Arm schlug dabei gegen einen Bilderrahmen und bevor er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, fiel er zu Boden und zersprang mit einem lauten Geräusch. Augenblicklich wachten seine Eltern auf und Piper streckte ihre Arme aus, um den Eindringling zu sprengen. Chris hob schnell verteidigend seine Hände und rief: „Bitte lass mich nicht wieder explodieren."

„Chris!", keuchte Piper überrascht auf. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er wirklich hier war. Sie wollte zu ihm hinüber gehen und ihn umarmen, aber sie hatte zu viel Angst, dass er dann vielleicht wieder verschwinden würde. Leo wusste auch nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Nachdem Piper und er sich etwas beruhigt hatten, hatte er sie zurück ins Haus gebeamt und keiner von den beiden hatte ein weiteres Wort gesagt. Die Erkenntnis darüber, was sie ihrem Sohn angetan hatten, war zu schrecklich, um darüber reden zu können und die Angst, dass sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden, zu groß.

Aber nun da sie alle in einem Raum waren, waren Piper und Leo nicht die Einzigen, die nicht wussten, was sie tun sollten. Aber als Chris das verweinte Gesicht seiner Mutter sah, fühlte er sich schuldig. „Es-", begann er, musste jedoch kurz innehalten, um seine Stimme etwas ruhiger klingen zu lassen. „Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich wollte euch niemals wehtun."

Als Piper sah, dass ihr Sohn traurig und schuldbewusst den Kopf senkte, stand sie vom Bett auf und machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es riskieren konnte näher an ihn heranzugehen, auch wenn es nicht so aussah, als wollte Chris dieses Mal wieder verschwinden. Trotzdem zögerte sie damit ihn zu umarmen, obwohl sie noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas so sehr gewollt hatte.

Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Chris sich gerade genauso fühlte wie sie. Er musste einfach wissen, ob sie ihm verzeihen konnten. Aber vielleicht war es schon zu spät dafür. Er konnte sehen wie Piper sich von ihm fernhielt und es ließ ihn beinahe auf der Stelle verschwinden. Aber dann erinnerte er sich an die Worte seiner Tante. Er musste ihnen eine Chance geben. Schließlich sah er seine Mutter an und fragte: „Werdet ihr jemals in der Lage sein mir zu verzeihen?" Er schaffte es nicht die Angst davor zurückgewiesen zu werden aus seiner Stimme und seinem Gesichtsausdruck herauszuhalten.

Piper bemerkte es, aber sie war sich trotzdem noch immer nicht sicher, ob sie versuchen sollte ihn zu umarmen. Die Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass jemand von ihnen etwas tat und Chris senkte wieder den Kopf, während er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war zu spät. Auch wenn sie ihn heute Nachmittag nicht wirklich gehasst hatten, jetzt schienen sie es zu tun. Wieso zum Teufel war er so bescheuert gewesen und hatte diese Sachen auf der Brücke gesagt?

Piper sah, dass sich erneut Tränen in den Augen ihres Sohnes formten und ging endlich auf ihn zu. Als sie nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war und er sich noch immer nicht weggebeamt hatte, nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und zog ihn in ihre Arme. Zuerst war er eindeutig angespannt, aber dann ließ er sich gehen und legte seine Arme um sie, so wie er es hatte tun wollen, seitdem er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, nachdem er aus der Zukunft hier angekommen war.

Leo seufzte erleichtert, als er sah, dass Chris endlich zu verstehen schien, dass es ihnen wirklich leid tat was sie getan hatten. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nun in der Lage sein würden über alles zu reden und sich gegenseitig zu verzeihen. Es war schwer für ihn an den Schmerz zu denken, den er seinem eigenen Sohn zugefügt hatte. Aber es schien als hätte er ihm nicht nur in dieser Zeit wehgetan, sondern auch in der Zukunft. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Chris gesagt hatte, dass er ihn nie gewollt hat. Aber wieso glaubte Chris das? Er würde niemals zu seinem Sohn so etwas sagen. Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er seinen Sohn schluchzen hörte.

„Es tut mir so leid", wiederholte Chris, während seine Tränen auf die Schulter seiner Mutter fielen. Jetzt da er endlich wieder in ihren Armen war, konnte er es einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es war beinahe so wie früher als er noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war und sich vor ein paar Dämonen gefürchtet hatte. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer in ihren Armen gehalten und ihn nicht losgelassen, bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Aber jetzt war es etwas anders. Die Angst das sie loslassen würde war unerträglich und Chris wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wenn sie ihm die Dinge die er getan hatte nicht verzeihen konnte.

Aber seine Angst wurde schnell kleiner, als Piper ihm durch die Haare strich und beruhigend flüsterte: „Sssch... es ist okay Baby, es ist okay. Es gibt nichts was dir leid tun muss. Und nichts was ich dir verzeihen muss. Ich bin diejenige, die Vergebung braucht."

Chris schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, es ist verständlich was ihr..."

Plötzlich wich Piper von ihm zurück und Chris sah sie ängstlich an, während er hoffte, dass er nichts gesagt hatte, was seine Mutter wieder wütend auf ihn gemacht hatte. Aber er beruhigte sich schnell wieder, als Piper seine Hände drückte und sagte: „Es ist nicht verständlich was wir getan haben, Chris. Und es tut mir so Leid für alles, das du wegen uns durchgemacht hast. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du uns hasst..."

„Ich könnte dich niemals hassen", unterbrach Chris sie schnell.

Piper lächelte erleichtert. Sie wusste, dass es noch eine Menge Dinge gab, die sie bei ihrem Sohn wieder gutmachen musste, aber es machte sie unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass er sie nicht hasste. „Wirst _du_ uns jemals vergeben?" fragte sie dann auf der Suche nach der Hoffnung, dass alles gut werden würde.

„Das hab ich bereits", antwortete er ohne zu zögern. Es war wahr was er seiner Tante gesagt hatte. Er war nie auf sie wütend gewesen. Na ja, vielleicht etwas auf seinen Vater, aber nie auf seine Mutter. Als sie ihn nun wieder umarmte, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit acht Jahren wirklich glücklich. „Ich hab dich so lieb, Mom", sagte er bevor er sich stoppen konnte. Aber dann fügte er schnell hinzu: „Ich meinte – Piper."

„Chris, ich hab dich auch sehr lieb", erwiderte Piper. „Und du kannst mich ruhig Mom nennen wenn du willst."

„Na ja, du bist nicht wirklich meine Mutter – zumindest noch nicht", sagte Chris und blickte kurz zu seinem Vater hinüber, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß. „Und vielleicht wirst du es auch nie werden."

Piper wusste für einen Augenblick nicht was sie darauf sagen sollte, aber dann sah sie selbst nach hinten zu ihrem Ex-Mann und die Liebe die sie in seinen Augen sah, erinnerte sie daran, wie sehr sie ihn selbst eigentlich noch liebte. Sie drehte sich wieder um zu ihrem Sohn und sagte: „Ich bin deine Mutter, Chris. Und _nichts_ kann jemals etwas daran ändern."

Chris musste lächeln, als er Pipers Worte hörte. Er wollte sie wieder umarmen, zögerte jedoch. Er fühlte sich noch immer nicht sehr wohl dabei, seiner Mutter nahe zu kommen. Was wenn sie obwohl er Wyatt rettete trotzdem an seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag sterben wird? Dann wäre er dazu gezwungen noch einmal mit dem Schmerz sie zu verlieren klar zu kommen und er wusste einfach nicht, ob er das ertragen konnte.

„Chris?", fragte Piper unsicher, als sie sah, dass die Angst in die Augen ihres Sohnes zurückgekehrt war. „Was ist los?"

„Nichts", antwortete er schnell. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass sie davon wusste. „Es geht mir gut."

„Wie kommt es, dass ich dir nicht glaube?", fragte Piper, während Leo zu ihnen hinüber ging.

„Komm schon Chris", sagte er und legte zögernd eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. „Du kannst es uns sagen."

Für einen kurzen Moment zog Chris es wirklich in Erwähnung es ihnen zu sagen, aber als er seine Mutter ansah, konnte er nicht. Sie musste es nicht wissen. Hoffentlich war er in der Lage ihr Schicksal zu ändern. „Ich hab nur gerade an Wyatt gedacht", sagte er stattdessen, verfluchte sich allerdings im nächsten Augenblick dafür, als er die niedergeschlagenen und besorgten Blicke seiner Eltern sah.

Aber Leo begriff schnell, dass Chris derjenige war, der jetzt Trost brauchte, also änderte er seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck in einen voller Entschlossenheit. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Chris. Wir werden ihn retten – zusammen. Du musst diese Bürde nicht länger allein tragen."

Chris war total überrascht, als er Leos Worte hörte. In der Zukunft hatte er nie etwas Aufmunterndes zu ihm gesagt. Alles was Leo jemals getan hatte war ihn dazu zu bringen sich so zu fühlen, als wäre er nicht gut genug – nicht gut genug, um sein Sohn zu sein. Vielleicht wird dieses Mal wirklich alles anders sein, dachte Chris, während eine neue Hoffnung in ihm aufflammte.

„Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?", fragte Piper plötzlich.

„Was?", fragte Chris verwirrt zurück.

„Dein Lieblingsessen", wiederholte Piper. „Ich hatte heute noch kein Abendessen und ich bin am verhungern. Und du bist viel zu dünn. Also sag mir was du willst und ich geh hinunter und mach es."

„Ähm... wie wär's mit Pfannkuchen?", antwortete Chris schließlich.

Piper warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu, bevor sie in spielerischem Unglauben den Kopf schüttelte. „Das sollte mich dazu bringen meine zukünftigen Qualitäten als Köchin in Frage zu stellen. Ich war einmal Chefköchin und das Lieblingsessen meines Sohnes sind _Pfannkuchen_."

Chris grinste. „Ja, aber deine Pfannkuchen sind die besten in der Welt, also musst du dein Qualitäten als Köchin wirklich nicht in Frage stellen."

Piper lächelte glücklich. Es war so ein gutes Gefühl ihn wieder bei sich zu haben und in der Lage zu sein wie eine Mutter für ihn da zu sein. Sie nahm ihn wieder in ihre Arme und dieses Mal umarmte Chris sie sofort. „Willkommen zu Hause Schätzchen", sagte sie, bevor sie ihn wieder losließ, um nach unten zu gehen und ein paar Pfannkuchen zu machen.

Chris sah ihr hinterher und konnte noch immer nicht richtig begreifen was in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden alles geschehen war. Pipers letzte Worte hallten in seinem Kopf wieder. _Willkommen zu Hause_. Zu Hause. Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er gesagt hatte, dass er seit seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag kein zu Hause mehr gehabt hatte. Nachdem Wyatt begonnen hatte die Welt zu beherrschen hatte er aus dem alten viktorianischen Haus ein Museum gemacht und Chris hatte niemals wieder etwas sein zu Hause nennen können.

„Chris?", fragte Leo unsicher. Piper hatte schon eine Menge Dinge mit ihrem Sohn geklärt, aber Leo wusste nicht, ob es für ihn auch so leicht sein würde.

Chris drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und wusste augenblicklich was ihn beschäftigte. „Leo, es tut mir wirklich Leid..."

„Hör auf das zu sagen", unterbrach ihn Leo. Er war etwas verletzt, dass Chris ihn noch immer bei seinem Vornamen ansprach, aber er wusste, dass er es wahrscheinlich verdiente.

„Aber ich muss dir das erklären", erwiderte Chris und setzte sich auf das Bett seiner Mutter. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Ich _war_ derjenige, der dich nach Valhalla verbannt hat. Du hattest die ganze Zeit über Recht. Ich wollte nie, dass du und Mom euch trennt, aber ich musste dich zum Ältesten machen, damit ich ihr Wächter des Lichts werden konnte. Ich weiß, dass es nicht nötig war die Walküren dazu anzustiften dich als Gefangenen zu halten, aber... ich war wütend auf dich und – kannst du mir verzeihen?"

Leo setzte sich neben seinen Sohn und sprach die Frage aus, von der er die Antwort mehr als alles andere fürchtete. „Wieso warst du so wütend auf mich?"

Chris seufzte schwer. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, aber ihm wurde klar, dass wenn er wollte, dass sich das auch änderte, dann musste er seinem Vater davon erzählen. „Weil du nie für mich da warst", antwortete er schließlich. „Du hattest immer Zeit für Wyatt, aber nie für mich. Du hast ihn immer mehr beachtet als mich und manchmal hast du dich sogar so benommen, als würde ich nicht existieren. Ich weiß nicht wieso du das gemacht hast – aber ich will nicht, dass es wieder so ist sollte ich in die Zukunft zurückkehren können. Ich wollte immer nur, dass du stolz auf mich bist."

Es war hart für Leo sich anzuhören was sein Sohn ihm da erzählte, aber er war entschlossen das alles zu ändern und Chris den Schmerz zu ersparen, den er ihm in der Zukunft zugefügt hatte. „Ich werde nicht noch einmal dieselben Fehler machen, Chris. Das verspreche ich dir", sagte er und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen bevor er hinzufügte: „Und ich _bin_ stolz auf dich."

„Chris! Leo!", rief Piper plötzlich von unten. „Die Pfannkuchen sind fertig!"

„Wir sollten besser nach unten gehen", sagte Chris und stand vom Bett auf.

„Chris", rief Leo ihm hinterher, bevor er den Raum verlassen konnte.

Chris drehte sich erneut zu seinem Vater um. „Was ist?", fragte er.

„Ich hab dich lieb", sagte Leo.

Chris schluckte und versuchte etwas zu finden, dass er seinem Vater antworten könnte. Er hatte noch _nie_ diese Worte von Leo gehört, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er sich immer gewünscht hatte, dass er sie irgendwann zu hören bekommen würde.

„Du musst jetzt nichts sagen", fügte Leo hinzu, als er sah wie sein Sohn nach Worten suchte. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdiene, dass du mich auch liebst."

„Na ja, ich kenn dich ja eigentlich kaum. Aber du kannst das alles noch ändern. Es liegt jetzt an dir... Dad", erinnerte Chris ihn.

Leo nickte. „Ich weiß. Und ich _werde_ es ändern."

„Chris! Leo!" kam Pipers Stimme wieder von unten.

Leo stand nun auch auf und ging hinüber zur Tür. „Kommst du?", fragte er Chris, als er bemerkte, dass dieser ihm nicht folgte.

„Ja, gib mir nur ne Sekunde", antwortete Chris. Leo nickte wieder, bevor er nach unten ging, um seiner Ex-Frau in der Küche Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Als Leo weg war, sah Chris sich in dem Zimmer seiner Mutter um und lächelte glücklich. Er hatte sich seit Jahren nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Endlich konnte er es glauben, dass Piper ihn wirklich liebte und vielleicht sogar Leo. Nur die Zukunft würde zeigen, wie die Dinge von nun an zwischen ihnen sein würden. Eine Zukunft, von der Chris zum ersten Mal überzeugt war, dass er sie zum Besseren wenden konnte. Nach einem letzten Blick auf das Foto, das er aus der Zukunft mitgenommen hatte und das jetzt auf dem Nachttisch seiner Mutter lag, verließ er den Raum, um zu seiner Familie zu gehen.

ENDE

DANKE FÜR EURE REVIEWS!


End file.
